The Adventures of Brotherhood
by Halowarrior
Summary: This tells a story of an arrogant little brother, and a mature well trained Hero. Link must teach his brother before combat falls upon them, and show him the Ways of the Warrior, while fighting Ganondorfs cuzin Kabouri.Rated K till chpt 4. Chapter 2 and 3
1. An Urgent Message

Hi guys, im sorry I haven't posted a story for a while but I gonna write a Zelda story... It is about; well I think the summary pretty much clears it up...

Chapter 1: An Urgent Message

It was a beautiful night in Hyrule Field. The stars were spread across the sky, and the moon gave a magical glow to the surface. Link and his little brother Blade lay in bed, though Blade was snoring heavily, and it was a rough night for Link… "How did I get myself into this?" Link asked himself out loud. He then started to remember that day, four years ago…

"_Flashback: Kokiri Forest"_

It was a colder than a usual day in Kokiri; the forest mist was thicker than it had ever been. Link was at the age of thirteen, and had just destroyed the evil Majora's Mask. He stumbled upon a boy that was lying on the bottom of a tree; he bent down to ask the boy who he was? What he was doing out here alone? Mysteriously when the boy glanced up, he looked like an exact replica of Link when he was just a little younger, four years younger than his thirteen year old self… But for some reason he realized something that day, something that may be a good or a bad thing in his thoughts. He picked up the boy who said his name was Blade Gaiden. (Link knew they were related, he had the exact same last name as Blade, and the same heroic attitude that he learned Blade had later on in his life).

"_End of Flashback"_

Link looked back and saw that Blade was turning a bit and muttering some words, he believed that it would probably be a bad dream. He positioned himself; to where he could go to sleep then shut his eyes tight…

The next morning…

Link awoke to a noise, it was thunder, and it was mysterious for it had not rained in Hyrule for months now. He watched the rain pour down on Hyrule Castle, and hit hard on his house which lay on the side of the gate that leads to Hyrule Castle Town. As soon as Link thought of the house; memories of how he got it came rushing back to him as fast as the rain was falling…

"_Flashback"_

Princess Zelda was offering him a reward for saving Hyrule, and many other places, she said "Link you have done so much great for this world. I shall repay you by building, a house for you and your brother Blade." "That'd be great!" Link said, "This really means SO much to me!" He hugged her, as if he was never going to see her again, and kissed her on the cheek…

"_End of Flashback"_

Link's thoughts stopped as he looked over at Blade stirring awake, his brother yawned and stretched. "Breakfast ready?" Asked Blade. "Nah, I'm sorry. Looks like were gonna have to wait." Link replied. Blade jumped out of bed, though he was very disappointed, that there was no breakfast on the table, dressed in his tunic, and turned around at Link. "Hey, ya want me to check the mail?" Blade said, now turning his head to the door's mail slot. "I s'pose." Answered Link.

Blade inched towards the mail slot of the door, he grabbed only one piece that said: _To Mr. Link Gaiden,_ and bellow it read:_ IMPORTANT! _ He took it to Link, his older brother opened it to reveal a very short letter that read:

_Link,_

_Meet me in the Secret Abandoned Cellar that we discovered, I need to talk to you it is very urgent, and make sure no one follows you, not even your brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link knew it was serious if it was in the old cellar, he put the letter down , and got his cloak. He was still bottled about the reason of why she was wanting to talk to him though?And why on a rainy day like this? " I must find answers to these questions. And find out more about this mysterious rain.

That is it for chapter 1 , I hope you R&R my story this is my first time writing a Zelda story…


	2. The Cellar in the Wall

Hey this is the second Chapter enjoy

Chapter 2: The Cellar in the Wall

Link opened the door as if it were his arch enemy; the many questions that throbbed in his head were starting to frustrate him massively. His brain was now tearing apart, and he could not even answer the simple questions that his brother was throwing at him: Who wrote it? Why did they write it to you? These were the questions his brother asked; one of them he could answer but the other one he could not….

He started to walk towards the door, "Where are you going, Link?" Blade walked towards Link with an enigmatic expression on his face. "Dunno, but you are to stay here…understood." Link lied. He had to lie to his brother, otherwise, Blade would be asking questions that he still could not reply to….He then closed the door slowly behind him, pulled his hood up, and walked towards Hyrule Castle town….

Link ran hastily, almost slipping; he was worried for the Princess Zelda. He remembered very well where she wanted him to meet her; it was almost as if he had known where it was for eternity. Link walked into the town, not seeing anybody in sight. He ran directly into an alley, and started feeling around on the wall's surface; if memory served him he was looking for a brick that slid in slightly.

At last he had opened the it; the wall lifted up and revealed a dusty door with a small rusted knob. He attempted to open the door but it did not turn, it was entirely rusted, and it was so fast, for it was not like this yesterday, or the day before that. "What is this? This is incredible! Jeez I wonder how Zelda got in here." Link started kicking the door, and it slightly moved.

He attempted to open it again, but realized he had turned the knob the wrong way, "Um….ok that was a retarded moment." Link said while slapping himself on the head. He entered The Secret Cellar, first came a stair well, which seemed to go on forever, and he had reached what seemed to be the bottom, but Link knew that Zelda was in the Room of Secrets. This was a room where the old Hylian soldiers discussed strategies, for the war against the Rebellion.

Link walked towards yet another dusty door, but at least this one didn't have a rusty doorknob. It had the number "24" on the front, but for reasons neither Zelda nor Link could figure out. He opened it and saw a hooded figure with a Triforce on the hood part of it. "Hey, not good weather were having' here, huh?" Asked Link trying to be as calm as possible. The cloaked figure took its hood off, and Princess Zelda was revealed. Zelda paused to answer; she was not hoping Link would start a conversation with humor.

"Yes…um…very odd weather" Zelda muttered," and it is the summer I might add, we never had rain in this time of year." "True, but what is it that is troubling you?" Asked Link. Zelda paused again; she was more troubled than Link was putting on. Link was now pulling off his cloak, "What do you s'pose it is?" Link added

"I must tell you this Link, it is very important." Said Zelda in a murky way, "I had a Vision; as to say that I foresaw this rain storm-'Zelda was interrupted by Link, "And you believe this rain symbolizes something, but what?" Link said finishing Zelda's sentence. "Evil" Zelda muttered, "And to tell you why, 'I don't know', it is very elusive."

Link and Zelda starred at each other for several moments; both speechless, but mostly Link was speechless. "Perhaps, you are still weary from the battle we had with Ganon "said Link. " No, it is, far more powerful than my Visions about Ganon." Zelda remarked.

Link was now even more bottled then he was when he left his house; this conversation was now becoming mind - splittingly arrogant. "Also, Link there is something I must show you…"Zelda handed Link a burnt piece of parchment. " I found it on the battlefield in the fight between Ganon."She added. The parchment read:

_Dear Kabouri,_

_This battle between me and the Hero of Time will turn out in my failure. There for I must ask you to do a job for me, and it must be done well my dear cousin, to get rid of him for me. It is a task that our ancestors will be proud of. As you know it is our sworn oath to take over Hyrule, and make sure that no one will stand in our way, you Kabouri, are one of the Dark Masters, and heir to the throne of the Dark Alliance. If I do survive this battle, I will persuade the Alliance to kick Master Lumantirus off the Dark Alliance throne. If I do not survive, then see to it personally that Lumantirus is "taken care of_ ".

_Most evilly,_

_Ganondorf_

Link was as white as a sheet; he could not believe there was someone, hunting him. He now knew that he was not safe where he lived, he must do something. "That letter pretty much sums up our conversation." Zelda said most proud of herself. "What exactly is the Dark Alliance?" Link asked. "It is said to be a band of Evil Warlords from all over the place." Answered Zelda." "What about its location?" Link asked trying to get out of this bottling situation. "Unknown, but said to be in the earth's core."

Link was now wondering how he was going to break this to Blade, he could see his little brother's face, as pale and white as his own was at the moment. "This is unbelievable, I have been hunted all my life and I never knew it. And now Zelda I must ask you, will you let me and Blade stay in your castle? I want my brother and of course myself to be safe."

Zelda nodded yes, and Link yet again hugged her like he did months ago and kissed her, he was happier, yet filled now with more sorrow. But still how was he gonna break this to Blade. " Whenever this guy comes I gonna be ready, and I will not back down." Link said. This was one of his most assuring vows he will ever make in his life, for when time of battle comes he is most ready for anything.

That was Chapter two, hope you liked it r&r peez, and keep reading it cause it is going to be awe inspiring.

Thanks a lot if you have reviewed me….


	3. The Hunt Begins

Hey this is chapter three hope ya enjoy this one

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Link walked out of the cellar and headed towards his home, a plan fully formulated in his head, he was no longer in a baffling situation, and he could now think more clearly. He was going to just tell Blade that they were moving to the castle, though still, he knew Blade was smarter than an average teenager.

"This is hard.How can you explain to your brother that you're being hunted without telling him the truth?" Asked Link baffled yet again. The plan he had was now slipping through his very fingers, he, unlike his brother, knew danger, and believe me Blade had no idea that Link and him were in this much of it.

Link walked into his house, seeing his brother reading the letter that Zelda had sent his older brother. "Memorized it haven't you?" Said Link. "Yeah pretty much so." Said Blade. Link sat down and stared at his brother, he was now going to tell him…

"Are you ok" asked Blade. "Yeah, it's just…" Replied Link with a pause. "Just what?" Blade was now most confused with Link; he had not seen his brother like this for sometime. "Were…um…moving to the castle…that's all!" Said Link trying hard not to give any signs of dangerous happenings. "WHAT!" said Blade in anger," why would we do that? Why is Princess Zelda doing this to us?"

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine." Link thought this couldn't get any easier, his brother was believing all of it.. " Well I guess if you, and Zelda say so, I have no choice."

Nothing much happened after that, they packed their stuff in a sack, headed out the door to Hyrule Castle, and while doing so picked up breakfast. " We have to use the front entrance, this time Blade" Link said as they approached the castle. Blade said nothing, it was hard for him to see his brother looking worried. They walked up to a guard that was posted at the front gate. " Sir Link. Welcome, the princess has been expecting you."

" That's Zelda. With her informative ways." Link rubbed the back of his head, and looked up at the grayish-silvery sky. " She must really like you!" Said Blade. The walk into the castle seemed much more disturbing, there were guards strewn across the room, as if expecting to charge into battle. The king was sitting upon his throne talking to a guard that was somewhat questionitive of the plan. "Link m'boy welcome." Said The King, "Zelda has told me of your "problem." Rest ashore you will be…" Link gave a signal telling the King of Hyrule to "SHUT UP!"

He pointed at Blade which told the king that his brother did not know about it. "Problem? What problem?" Blade was now getting very aggravated at both the King of Hyrule and his brother. "Well she thinks were starving out there, so um…yeah that's the problem…" Link yet again lied to his brother. " Wow, she really, REALLY, likes you! Wait she invited me too which means…OH GOD!"

Link was now making a freaked out face, his brother thought that Princess Zelda liked him. "Uh…come on Blade let's go to The Courtyard." Link turned to face the king, "excuse us Your Highness." The King of Hyrule nodded his head and watched them walk towards a door that lead to the Castle Courtyard. "Guards, would you accompany them." The king said, and the guards began to walk towards Link and Blade.

After they reached the Courtyard, they saw Princess Zelda sitting on a step. "Are you alright?" Link was looking at Zelda intensely, she did not answer him she merely muttered "You can leave us guards." " Hey, could you guys go to my place, I think I left my Master Sword there." Said Link. " Of course, sir." The guards walked off to the throne room, and Zelda looked at Link, who looked at Blade, " Um…Blade, why don't you go play around the Courtyard." Said Link. " OK" Answered Blade.

Blade went to go back towards the castle, probably to get the King to tell the truth…But Link and Zelda just sat there talking about old times trying to careful of not going off topic. Link was talking about how he woke up Malon's dad, Zelda just sat there and laughed.

Unknown to them there was a magical orb watching there every move, and on the distant corridor that was not manned by any guard, a man with a black cloak on. " Your end s nigh Link Gaiden, I WILL kill you!" The man heard guards coming towards him, he disappeared into thin air and watched them go by. He raised his hand and the magic orb returned to him. He then threw out a blacker ball of energy and it revealed a darkness gate of some sort. "Ganon, I will begin the attack at night." Said the man. A voice came out of the gate "Excellent Kabouri, and Lumantirus…" said Ganon from out of the gate. " Taken care of as you wished."

" Excellent, soon the Hero of Time will be no more. Ganon and Kabouri then continued laughing evilly and Ganon was finally getting his revenge.

That is the end of chapter three what do you think, what will Link do to thwart this assassination find out, and keep reading.

Next Chapter 4 title is uncertain


End file.
